Finns Betrayal
by lajeaney240
Summary: O: What happens when finn finds something going on between jake and flame princess? Is this myth about looking into the river of hope true? READ AND FIND OUT!


The human boy walked along the side of the river, thinking of what flame princess and jake did behind his back. Finn couldn't feel anything right now. All he could feel and find these words in his dictionary is "hurt" and "betrayed". The flash back of his best friend and his future lover was terrifying.

**FLASH BACK_-_**

Finn ran up his stairs happily, it was his 4 year anniversary with flame princess. He had as usual, A water proof potion he had borrowed from P-B, and a potion so Flame princess won't burn anything for at least an hour or two. Finn was now 16 going on 17 in a month. He was so excited that this one time he was free off of saving the land of Ooo to spend time with his girl.

He stopped his steps as he heard strange noises in the room like "Stop" "hehehhe! Jake you nasty dog!" Finn could have miss heard something so he put his pinky in his ear and waxed out some wax from his ear. "Oh glob... I gotta be hearing things" He walked up to the door and opened it. What he is about to see he is not ready for it.

His eyes widened at the sight of his best friend and his girl half naked on the bed. Finn was speechless, he didn't have anything to say.. He had the word "Death" Written all over his eyes. Jake got off from on top of Flame princess and walked slowly over to Finn."C-calm down F-finn...We were going to tell yo-" He was cut off by a force slap to the face. "Finn?" Finn eyes were cold and had no light in them. It was like his body was taken over or something. Flame Princess got up and ran to jakes side "Stop!" She grabbed Finn's hand and held it tightly.

Finn Looked straight at her with deathly eyes " GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! !" Every word he said had a pause in it. He threw her on the ground and threw the potions and flowers on the ground he had got for her on the ground. Flame princess looked on the floor and crawled at the presents Finn got for her. "Finn? You got these for me-" She was cut off by a slam at the door.

* * *

Finn continued to walk down the river. Its water was so clear it had myths that if you look in the water it will show your reflection and show yourself from another form.

Finn stopped at the and of the river and stared at the water. He couldn't see himself so he got closer and closer until he kneeled down on his knees.

He felt something pull him with much force. But he fought back. It was like gravity had a conflict or a grudge at him. He had no more strength, he didn't want to give up.. He gripped the green grass around him and tried to force him self back up.

He pushed and pushed until his hand slipped right off the ground. "DAMN!"

Finn landed in the water, he was drowning.. He couldn't push himself back up.. It was like he was apart of the clear water.

He fought for breathes of air until he breathed his last one and sinked into the water.

* * *

"W-where am I.?.." Finn looked around where he was. It seemed to look like his good ol' pal Marcilein's cave. He thought it would be a great idea to tell her what happened today. He tried to force himself up, he knew he wasn't used to this kind of air or atmosphere. His body was weak, and his body was shaking like he was a bat outta hell. All he could do was lay there and remember what had just happened. He felt hot tears forming in his life-less eyes that used to have light of a young boy in them.

He stayed there for a good hour or hour n' a half. He heard nothing but the air that blew in his hair.

"What are you doing in my territory human~" Finn heard a sexy soft voice from above him and looked up.

"You don't look so well..." The pale man that floated in the air.

"uhg! Leave me alone!" Finn turned away from the vampire looking boy and tried to hide his nonstop tears.

"Hey, hey~ I don't bite. But I can take an offer" Finn cheeks turned red.

"L-leave me alone! Like I said... I don't want anymore trouble.." Finn's eyes closed as he talked. How could he possibly be sleepy?

The vampire looked down at the blonde haired human boy and smirked. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "He's a boy, I'm over 1,000 years old!"

His voice echoed on the walls of the cave.

"Might as well take him in"

**_xDD This is my first story :O hope you liked it.. _**


End file.
